User talk:Wraith
Question. How do I delete pages? Hello Hey wraith, I made a help page people can use if they are to lazy to make something for themselves. Check it out. 13help, oh and do you like my new sig? Okay, yust let me know when I can become one. 13pikmar 07:41, 29 November 2012 (EST) 13pikmar I have a question, can you make me an admin? I promise I will do good, plus if you don't think I'm doing a good job you can just make me regular again. Get back to me on this. So do you think my Pikmin the huge debt: enemy list is too long or not? 13pikmar 20:50, 17 November 2012 (EST)13pikmar Ok, thanks for being my fanon friend if there is anything you need me to help you with or do let me know (including missing enemy pages in Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator) Or just if you need me to upload files or edit pages, one day on this sight i wish to be as good as you (At least me becoming an admin) 13pikmar 08:23, 17 November 2012 (EST)13pikmar Could you also make a box art for Pikmin the huge debt, and make the console wii u, so its a wii u games. 13pikmar 21:18, 16 November 2012 (EST)13pikmar I am semmi-new here, and i was wondering if you want to be friends, also im a huge fan of you work, and your images are so cool! Respond on my talk if you want to be friends. 13pikmar 21:18, 16 November 2012 (EST)13pikmar What's this? I'm BACK!!! Your userpage Hi, Wraith! I really like your new and improved userpage... hehe, good job! Or, shall we say, its a lean, mean userpage! So yeah. How's life? Anything going on? Also, I still need to know how to use italicized titles... Not sure how to make italicized titles, just try and copy wikipedia's syntax for it or something. I gotta say Wraith, I really do like your updated userpage. Also like I promised beforehand I am going to start to become more active here again. Future Internet crisis Wraith, have you heard the news? Many websites are protesting againt SOPA and PIPA, two bills that Congress wants to pass that is supposedly aimed at stopping internet piracy, but could wipe out large portions of the internet. We should protest too by blacking out our website to show we care! This is very serious. Please don't blow me off by going "Oh, that's just going to affect the big websites, not our website". I don't want to lose Pikmin Fanon! Please, try to blackout Pikmin Fanon. Please. I can't help you as a wiki can't blackout and I would have to contact Porplemontage. I also want you to know I already know a lot about the bill, and many people are pissed. I think the mad Internet can get enough lawyers. Plus, I am not going to be on Pikmin Fanon for a week. Please pass it on that I am going out of country to Nicaragua for a mission trip expedition, and direct all problems or questions to Sir Pikmin. If you must contact me, I will periodically check my E-Mail there, so goodbye, I will be back in a week! 19:41, 18 January 2012 (EST) Alright, sorry for freaking out about it. As a side note, you, Sir Pikmin and I are basically the only regular users left here, so I don't think a lot of people will have to be told, lol. However, I do hope you enjoy your mission trip, so see you in a week! Hey Wraith! Nice new userpage! See you in a week, I guess. NIWA Hello, we have a NIWA Staff Meeting today and would like you to attend. We need your Skype. --Starphoria NIWA Staff 14:14, 21 January 2012 (EST) :I'm sorry, but Wraith is not here because he is in Nicaragua and will not be back for about one week. We are sorry for the inconvenience. I completely forgot to say that if you need to contact him, do so by e-mail. His e-mail is Jellyman64@yahoo.com. Thanks for being attentive, PikFan, but there is wifi here and I am using it in the time after our mission work. :Okay, thanks, I will keep that in mind. ---- Hey, I see you're back! You have returned to us. Also, I'm sorry I'm not very active here, I'm out of the ideas for the moment. Another thing, it might be helpful of you add "EST" to the times on Status Posts, to clarify time zones, because, well, you know... I really shouldn't have to explain it. ---- I have a LOT of explaining to do... Ever since the start of my 7th grade year, I had loads of work. Teachers are a lot harder on you these days, according to my parents. I'm studying really hard to become a video game developer. I'm learning the basics to coding at the present moment, and am very pleased with what I am doing. Ever since then, Pikmin had sort of a "falling-out" on me. I started to get tired of it, because of its tediousness, you know? Grabbing teasers, ship parts, multi-tasking (But I do love multi-tasking), it just started dawning on me that I was doing the same thing over and over. I thought it was fun, and I still do, don't get me wrong, but there are other games out there, too. I've been hooked on Minecraft, Super Mario 3D Land, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, and the like. When Pikmin 3 comes out, I expect to be on here everyday. When I got your e-mail, I thought, "Oh crap this can't be good." I looked and I was right. I'm going to start to try and be more active on here. I can't wait for Pikmin 3 to come out, and the Wii U. Hopefully it'll be out in time for my birthday! But until then, keep on plucking. (Hey, I just thought of that catchphrase!) I made Pikmin Vs 9000. It just like Pikmin: Ulitmate Doom. User:Lemmykoopy ---- Would you like to chat briefly? Hello Wraith. I'd like to ask for rollbacking rights. I think I meet all the requirements and I would be a good rollbacker. Want to Chat? Thanks Wraith! Also, do you want to chat? Hello Wraith I have 4 questions and one comment for you: 1. Thank you for fixing my userbox tower! You are really awesome. 2. Would I be able to call you peanut, because I used to visit this wiki and when I revisited it, I did not know you changed your account to Wraith. 3. Would I be able to input ideas into the fan-game. 4. Am I awesome? 5. How many times have vandals attacked this wiki? I am Omegaknight, and I aprove this user/talkpage 18:13, 10 March 2012 (EST) P.S. To stop this epic wiki from dieing, we need to ... (please discuss this topic to everyone that is active on this wiki to immprove the pages and put information on the red links.) Oops! I forgot to sign my most recent topic on Wraith's talkpage. I am Omegaknight, and I aprove this user/talkpage 16:23, 10 March 2012 (EST) ---- Hi, do you want to chat? How long to you plan on staying here? If you're going to be here for a while, then perhaps you could... chat? ---- Hey, Wraith could you make me pictures for my Fanon game's areas? Thanks! 3D Images You make some fantastic 3-dimensional images. May I ask you what program you use? I agree with Volatile Dweevil. It would be great to great pictures that look as good as yours. Seriously, you are one of the few users who can create completely natural-looking pictures. Hello again How are you doing peanut? How has pikmin fanon been doing? ---- My my, I haven't seen you in a while. How's things? I'm... bored, so if you and Sir Pikmin want to chat, I'm up for it. Oh dear! That sounds very, very painful. I do hope you get better soon... Um... Since because of these unfortunate turn of events, I was thinking, perhaps I could become... a you-know-what again, to fill in for you while you're gone... Maybe... But please, do get better soon! Hello Hey Wraith, how are you doing? I am doing good. I have noticed noone has been on, and I am guilty of not being on these days. I am done with this school year. 9 days and I can get Pikmin 2 New Play Control. I will probably be on more after I get that game. Bye. ---- Hi. Feeling better? I hope so. Oh, want to chat? New wiki-wide project proposal Hey Wraith. I noticed that there are a lot of yellow links, which I find are mostly canon. I was thinking, perhaps we could use the C template to change all these yellow links green. That way, when users click on them, they get redirected to Pikipedia. If you approve of this, then I will put a message on the Site Notice so users can pitch in and help. Well, hopefully, anyway... It might also be a good idea if we italicize game names, canon and fanon, but that's not really a big issue (I could just go ahead and do that little by little). So, uh... yeah. ---- I, uh... Copied the syntax for your sig so I could make myself a new one... Is this ok? If not, I will revert to my previous one. Just clarifying to avoid trouble... Okay, thanks. Have a good 4th of July! :) Sure has been a while... WassupwassupwasSUUUUUP!?!?!? Yes it's me. I haven't disappeared off the face of the planet. Yet. I feel like it's been forever since we've talked! Mostly cause it's been, like, a year, but...anyway. If you get this message, I'm back because of Pikmin 3. I was watching it and I'm like, "Duuuuuuude I should go back to Pikmin Fanon broski!" And so I did and I'm here now in every single which-way. So yeah, keep collecting those Pokos! Re:Your Box Art Woah... That's amazing! How do you do that? Also, I give you 150% credit. Hey! In case you don't know 'bout me, I suggest you see my user page in general. Ugh, there NEEDS to be a brony one... That'd be really handy. Also, how do you add pictures to the wiki? --The Brony who lives deep in the Dream Den sprouting his red pikmin, Camwoodstock 17:28, 23 July 2012 (EDT) How to make categories? I wanna for my upcoming "Pony Candypop Bud" pages. (Remember, I am part over lots of fandoms. Don't. Judge.) EDIT: I'm a dunce. Forgot sig. OOPS. --The Brony who lives deep in the Dream Den sprouting his red pikmin, Camwoodstock 17:58, 23 July 2012 (EDT) WARNING: VENT ZONE. DON'T HATE ME. I just lost 2 friends... 1 to depression, and 1 becasue he got stressed. I wont link them, but you can find their tumblr usernames on my profile. Heck, one was ENCOURAGED to quit... I'm convinced most people nowadays are jerks and the only escapes I know are here and tumblr. To you, thank you. When answering me, please, don't yell at me, my life stinks already, so don't be mean when answering me. --The Brony who lives deep in the Dream Den sprouting his red pikmin, Camwoodstock 11:55, 24 July 2012 (EDT) EDIT: Actually, only 1... But the lost was... Um... big... Fixed My Computer! Hey, just wanted to let you know that my computer is now working (more or less) correctly. What you suggested did in fact work, so thank you for that. I'll get to work on finishing Redemption ASAP :Good to hear. "User:MyPikPikCarrot/DeleteMe" :The proper method is to use . But I can restore it if you want. ---- Hey, PikFan and I are on chat if you want to get on. P:GM Character Names I've decided on Alaster for my character's name. I hope that works for you. I prefer 'Lydas' as my character name. Give me some Info Hi wraith. It's me, DaGamesta, I know I have not talked to you before and I was just wondering If you knew why PikminFanatic has not been on for that long in a while? Is he on vacation? Is he in high school or college? Please tell me if you know. P.S., I'm the one who created Pikoblitz and I'm working on Pikoblitz 2 and Pikmin: The Final Frontier. :Sorry, I'm just in school, also I'm a bit lazy... :P But I'll get to work on your sig soon, 'kay? Thanks. Yes indeed Yes wraith I meant to spell power "Powa" it's funny or at least i like it but if it bothers you that much I can change it. Thanks for the complimnet about the art funny fact though did you know the cahracters are actualy me and my freinds from real life? Cool, eh? Hey. you probably don't know me but i'm that new user guy on this website. so i just wanna let you know that im around and i've got nothing else to do so, uh. yeah,anyway i'm Bulborb bro, so if you need any ideas on anything leave a message on my talk page. it's not really somthing but if you need any ideas i'm here. well, see ya! Hey, it's Bulborb bro again. Just came to say i don't know how to do the thing you told me to leave at the end of a message. Also, good luck with your other progress, Cheers to you to bud :) Ok Thanks Thanks for considering my suggestion. ---- Hello Wraith. Would you like to come on chat? Also, I recommend making an archive, as your talk page is getting really long. And good progress on PUD; it's turning out really well! hello Could you please anwser my questions? 13pikmar 21:48, 19 November 2012 (EST)13pikmar Hey, this is PikFan. For some reason I can't log in; it says " Fatal error: Call to undefined method WebRequest::getIP() in /home/pikminfa/public_html/extensions/ConfirmEdit/Captcha.php on line 202". Anyways, since you're on, do you want to chat? 16:34, 30 November 2012 (EST) (PikminFanatic23) Hey Wraith, can you make some pictures for me and post them on my chat? I'll give you the details when you respond. Your B-day Happy Birthday(A day late, but whatevs). For your B-day, you get the knowledge I just created the 2000th article! Hope you got some epic gifts! December 31th, 11: 02 PM Possible Story Serial Wraith, I have been talking to Pikminfanatic23 about a possible story serial on the main page, and he thinks its a great idea (I would volunteer to write it)! I have written a sample on my userpage (User: Peach Bulborb), and I would like to see if you think it is a good idea. If so, do you suppose you could add something to the main page so that I can put my stories in there? It is some sort of a template thing, and to be completely honest I have never made a template in my life! Would you be able to make it? Well I derped I forgot that i had an account. Oh. OK. I Have an Idea (Please Respond) This may be lengthy, but I will give it a go. Anyway, I was reading the topic "is the wiki dying?" (I actually posted a message about the new users on there). I was reading what people had to say. One of the things that caught my eye was the message that we have poor quality articles. I had an idea of a fix for that. A program could be started, called "adopt a game". If there was a poor quality game that was no longer being edited, another user could "adopt" the game and edit it to their specifications as long as they could make it better quality. This would both clean up the wiki and give new users a chance to own a game without having to write it from scratch. This could entail many templates, such as "this page is up for adoption". Only an admin or higher could place that template (according to rules) and then a user could apply to adopt the game and clean it up. This is in the early stages, and if it is a complete piece of junk you can just tell me (graciously) that you do not believe it will succeed. Welcome back to us. Welcome back, Wraith! It is good to know that you're still around. I hope you can contribute again after your long hiatus! Also, I like the new design of the sidebar; it's really cool looking. :) Well, I, personally, liked the old welcome box, but it is your choice. Perhaps you could add a link to a page that'd help new users get familiar with Pikmin Fanon? Only a thought. May I have Flower Rank? Hey, Wraith. I was hoping to get Flower rank. I have made 765 (766 after this message) edits, and have one nearly completed game along with a second game that I am co-creating. If so, can I also become an Admin? I have a list of requirements that I have fulfilled on my user page. Thank you! Games Hello. I was wondering, do you have games in developement? If you do, can I help? --BluePik75 16:51, 29 June 2013 (EDT) :Wraith does have one game in development, which is Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. However, this is a project he's doing all by himself, without any help, so no. Sorry! Box Arts Hey Wraith! I heard from PikFan23 that you create box arts. I was wondering if you could create box art for my fanon game? Thanks. That looks amazing! Thanks! Wow! Brilliant ending to the game. I don't think I could have ever conceived such a long story line behind it all... I'm still impressed at how much time you devoted to this project. Your work shall forever be known in the history of Pikmin Fanon! Re: Pikmin 3. You're summerfied, that's what it is. :P But the countdown is set to August 4 2013 0:00:00 EDT. At the time of writing this, it's 4:03 am EDT, and there are 1 day and 19 hours, 57 minutes left. ... 1 day and 19 hours left... *trembles in awe that a game we've anticipated for so long is finally upon us* O_o PS: I like the Chronicles that you've been writing. Adds extra depth to PUD's story! Hmm, yeah. Sadly I don't have a Wii U, so I won't be getting Pikmin 3 for a while. I hoped I could get a Wii U before it came out, but alas, time is tricky, isn't it? Also, it seems like that the time frame you're writing the Chronicles is in a state of war. I also want to write a backstory in which the planet is in a state of total war. And I was hoping for Pikmin 3 to come out on Wii, but it looks amazing on Wii U, with the higher processing power and whatnot! From the gameplay I've seen, it looks like the areas are much bigger than that in the first two games, so I'm glad, because that'll compromise for the loss of caves. Another thing, I'm happy you've revitalized the Main Page with a Featured Video, a new Featured Image, and a new Poll, but I have a few things regarding that. Since we now have a third category, Featured Videos, you're going to have to implement that into the Nomination system, and when making an image Featured, you can't make it Featured without having a nomination, and you can't make an image Featured if you created yourself. (I believe the latter of the things I addressed was set by Sir Pikmin some time ago, but you should still follow it.) Anyway, I'm really looking forward to getting Pikmin 3 sometime in the future! I'm actually bitter with Nintendo for the removal of caves, but like I said, I hope the areas' size will compromise. Anyway, I'm on chat, and you can come on. I left temporarily, cause the download kept trying to shut off my browser. I'm back on chat. Re: Pikmin 3 is better I suppose your frustration rubbed off on me, because I felt somewhat disappointed afterwards. Anyway, now that I'm not disappointed anymore, I look forward to Pikmin 3 once more. Also, I notice you're online; want to chat? Thought You Might Like This... Check this out. It involves you, me, and Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. New NIWA Wiki Inkipedia has officially been inducted as the 23rd member of NIWA. Please update your Main Page accordingly. Thanks! --Starphoria 13:02, 4 July 2015 (EDT) : Also, your link to WikiBound is broken. --Starphoria 13:03, 4 July 2015 (EDT) ::Done. 15:25, 4 July 2015 (EDT) So... Hey! It's nice to see you again! So... what's up? 16:42, 4 August 2015 (EDT) Well, things have changed considerably, that's for sure. I, too, am now dealing with the demands of high school, but if you managed to pull through, then so can I. Also, I'm excited that you're going into Video Game Design, and that you are starting to make a game offline! I believe that your new skills that you are developing will be very helpful in developing this game, and possibly even refining your other ones. I'm beginning to realize many things. One of the things is that my game needs a major overhaul. A game created by a preteen all those years ago cannot expect to be a good game. Pikmin 3 really revolutionized the way that I think about game design, and it made me realize that my game needs major improvement. The biggest problem is the area progression, I think. I want to include some nonlinear elements in it, since Pikmin 3 felt very much linear, and I think that a nonlinear area progression would encapsulate one of the biggest themes of the Pikmin series, which is exploration. Of course, there will have to be a defined beginning and end, but I just want to make it so that there are major nonlinear sequences in the game. Then there's a myriad of other problems as well, such as the plot, number of Pikmin types, upgrades, and so on and so forth. The changes I want to make are such that I am considering giving my game a new title altogether; what that title will be, I am unsure for now. Also, recently I've been going through the wiki and making miscellaneous fixes and removals, like getting rid of Template:NoReal. I also made an area article policy, and I want to make more page-specific policies, as well as more general policies. After we get these policies set up, we need to enforce them, because what would be the point of having policies if nobody follows them, right? The problem is, since our wiki is about fan-created ideas, those ideas may be incomplete, and we can only do so much to clean those pages, which ties in with your point that good games suffer from incompleteness... Anyway, if you haven't noticed, I made a todo list for the wiki on my userpage, which I think covers most of the major issues of the wiki. I just hope that we can get the wiki organized, since this site is amazing... but its quality undermines it. As for me, personally... Well, life's rough, you know? I've been dealing with depression for the past year now, and I've been struggling to get along with my real-life friends. Not to mention, school starts next month, so that'll add on to my stress. I don't want to go too in-depth regarding my personal problems. I ought to learn image manipulation or something of that sort sometime so I'm not some average user, since everybody nowadays, it seems, has some sort of unique thing that they can do. I'm just so lazy... oh well. :P Hopefully as I get older I'll be able to overcome procrastination and I can make my game the very best it can be. Oh yeah, and I also made a fanfiction.net account. My username there is the same here, and I've got a couple fanfics going (one of them is the story serial I've been writing!). So... yeah! 16:26, 5 August 2015 (EDT) New deletion policy Could you check out the new deletion policy proposal I made recently? I need a fellow admin's input on it and you're pretty experienced with wiki editing. Thanks. 22:05, 18 December 2015 (EST) Pikmin: Guardians of Mist question How come I cannot make my character a Winged Pikmin? All Hail Wraith Hello your malajesty it is great to finally meet you and see that you were on yesterday or today. I am LoganPikmin and I am a big fan of your games. I look up to you and hope to be as good as you eventually! Can you take a look at my game? Pikmin: Attack of DeathSpike. Also do you with all your experience, think I am a good user on the site? Have an amazing day and goodbye. Response hey pk also do you think i deserve flower This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 21:11, 26 August 2016 (EDT) K i mean cheepy thinks i do. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 21:11, 26 August 2016 (EDT) nice new logo. Also did you read my above messages? If so can you respond? Re: Hey I'm good! I love the visual changes you've made; they needed an update anyway... Btw I sent you an email a couple weeks ago but you never responded lol xD 03:09, 30 August 2016 (EDT) Can't believe you're a college student now...well, that's exciting! And honestly, it's fine that you didn't respond quicker. I'm kinda used to people being busy lol :P and about the email, I made a new email address, so the email might've ended up in your spam folder. I can try sending it again through the wiki's email widget. 14:44, 2 September 2016 (EDT) ...And of COURSE I forget to say what's new with me. HehehehehehIhatemyself. Well, school's starting next week, and I'm quite anxious about it. This is my junior year and a lot of things are happening that I'm not really looking forward to. Otherwise, I've been wanting to do some new computer-related things, but the problem is that I STILL don't have a computer of my own, after all these years...sigh. So yeah, it's just life. 14:49, 2 September 2016 (EDT) That's a lotta archives... Re: Hey from Wraith Thanks man, glad to see a smidge of activity after some time! Hopefully the wiki gets some new users this summer, it'd be nice to have other editors on the wiki. By the way, we're thinking of changing some of the site policies, if you'd like to give some input feel free to add me on Discord (Neo#4216) so I can add you to the group. Happy editing!